The present invention relates to a piezoelectric speaker and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a piezoelectric speaker, in which a piezoelectric thin film serves as a diaphragm to obtain a high sound pressure in a low-frequency region, and a method of manufacturing the same.